


July 19, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced when his memory consisted of his master hitting him for returning without victims for him to control.





	July 19, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos winced when his memory consisted of his master hitting him for returning without victims for him to control before he remembered he was safe in bed and smiled.

THE END


End file.
